dc_marvel_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucas Wayne
Character name is... Lucas Wayne is the only son of Lincoln March and Power Girl, and the Nephew of Bruce Wayne. Lucas is a Member and the Leader/Founder of the Rainbow Lantern Corps. He is the Rainbow Lantern protector of Sectors 2814. Background Early Childhood and Training Born as Lucas Sean Wayne, and a Human-Kryptonian Hybrid with multiple Genetic Modifications to his DNA. Lucas was the Son of Power Girl and Lincoln March, an Alias of Thomas Wayne Jr he was taken as a baby by his Father and trained by his Father to be the Next Talon. A Father's Legacy Destroyed and a Lost Purpose When he was eight years old Batman had finally managed to Track his Father down and killed him. Lucas had been ordered to stay out of Sight and not to interfere in the Fated battle between Brother's. Without his Father Lucas had Lost his Purpose, and Went about in search of a New one. He Trecked through the Bialyian Desert Barefoot, Hiked the Himalayas In minimal Summer Clothing, and Free Climbed his way to the summit of Mount Vesuvius. During that Time He picked up various Skills and Techniques, as well as a degree of Skill in Magic and Exorcism Technique's. A Purpose Renewed During a Journey through the Amazon Jungles of Peru he unknowingly Trespassed on the League of Assassin's Territory. He felt eyes on him and set a Trap'. '''Feigning Injury and Exhaustion he set up Camp behind a Waterfall, and Rigged the Camp to Blow. While the Pursuers could find know Signs of his Survival, as he had Planted a Body in the Cave behind the Waterfall which would become a Pile of Burnt Ash and Bones. While the Mysterious Pursuers investigated, adding finding nothing Evidence of his Survival, went back to Base, Lucas Discretely followed them. Meeting Ra's After tracking his former Pursuers to an old Ruin in the Deep Jungles of the Amazon, he followed them straight to their Leader, the Fabled Ra's al Ghul. Ra's immeadiately Knew Lucas was there, and remained stoic and Passive as the Ex-Pursuers made a full report, once they Left Lucas revealed himself to Ra's. A Fight between the two would Break out with Lucas Mortally Wounding Ra's, without so much as a scratch on him. Ra's admitted Admiration for such a young boy to be so Talented and asked where he had learned Such Refined Skills. And Lucas said his Father was a Talon for the Court of Owls before he betrayed them for Betraying their Purpose and Ideals, and Said his Father was the Blood Brother of the Dark Knight of Gotham, the Batman. This piqued Ra's interest in the Child Prodigy, and offered Lucas. Place in the League for as long as he wanted it. With not much else to do or Support Lucas accepted Ra'si Offer and was introduced to Ra's Grandson, Damien Wayne, Lucas's Cousin. Damien ane Lucas Got along quite well together and for a few years they were as close if not closer than brothers'.''' Deathstroke's Coup'd'etat and the Sinestro Corps and Red Lantern Corps during the War with the Anti-Monitor When Deathstroke's Coup'd'etat was launched Lucas was away from Nanda Parbat on a Mission to Assassinate members of H.I.V.E when received the Emergency Recall Signal. He arrived too late to save Ra's and gave into his Rage at loosing the Closest thing he had to a Family. His Rage was so Strong that a Red Lantern Power Ring came to him and Inducted him into the Red Lantern Corps. Becoming the Successor of Guy Gardner as Red Lantern of Sector 2814, after Gardner Replaced Atrocitus as the Corps Leader, Lucas became immensely Powerful. Conflicting Loyalties As he rose through the Ranks he gained Governorship over Sectors 2814, 2414, 2465, and 1167. He ruled Through Fear, and was soon inducted into the Sinestro Corps, a Lantern Corps that Wielded the Powerful Emotion of Fear in its Raw Yellow Power. This United the Red Lanterns with the Sinestro Corps and they Aided the Green Lanterns in the War against the Anti-Monitor and the Manhunters. When all seemed lost Lucas Rallied the Red, Yellow and Green Lanterns to not loose Hope and Charged Head on into The Manhunters Centre. A Bright Blue Hope and A Bright Green Will Shining together brightly As Saint Walker Arrived so did A Blue Lantern Ring, Lucas was inducted into the Blue Lantern Corps as it's second member and Fought Long and Hard with Every Fibre of his being, and then A Green Lantern Ring came To Him. Using the Powers of Rage and Fear to Fuel his Strength and Mental Fortitude, and the Powers of Will and Hope to fuel his Stamina and rejuvenate his Muscles and body Lucas Tore a path of Destruction through the Manhunters Lines, a path straight to the Anti-Monitor itself, where he absorbed it's powers and ripped it's Mechanical Heart from the Central Processor Chamber. Stint in the GL's and Parole with the Titan's Lucas's Stint in the GL's didn't last long as he soon became a Rainbow Lantern, the First Rainbow Lantern, he Chose Scarecrow as his Yellow Herald of Fear, Arisia as his Green herald of Will, Wonder Woman as his Pink Herald of Love, Guy Gardner as his Red Herald of Rage, Barry Allen as his Blue Herald of Hope, and Zatanna Zatara as his Indigo Herald of Compassion. Due to his Years training as His Father's Secret Weapon and then a Member of the League of Assassins serving under Ra's al Ghul Personally he had long adopted a Loner Personality, He managed to merge the Sinestro Corps with his Rainbow Lantern Corps, which served as his Enforcers and Scarecrow's Personal Guards. Same as the Red Lanterns led by Guy Gardner, but he decided that after critically injuring Kilowag he needed a better sense of Teamwork and went on to Join the Teen Titan's in Jump City. Teen Titan's Vs Justice League | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Return of hafid al Ghul Around the Time that Trigon began to Break free of the Seal Raven had placed upon him, and after choosing to do a Self-imposed exile from the Green Lanterns, Lucas was eventually Reunited with Damien, and for the first time since his Father's Brutal Training, cried, this time for happiness. He, when Meeting with Damien after many years offered up his own life for failing to stop Deathstroke's attack on the League and Ra's, as per League Custom and Tradition, but Damien revealed that he was the Last of the Al Ghul's and that the League was officially disbanded. Lucas later went to Damien's Defence when he and Blue Beatle went into a Brawl with each other. He quickly countered everything Blue Beatle's Scarab could throw at him before Holding him at Sword Point. Later on her sent the word to all the remaining League Members who stayed Loyal to the Al Ghul Family after Deathstroke's Coup'd'etat, telling them that Hafid Al Ghul Lived and was in Jump City. Capture By Trigon Lucas was later captured by Trigon's Minions to use as leverage to force his wayward daughter is to rejoining his fold, knowing full well their Mutual Romantic Attraction. And despite Raven ultimately rejoining her Father temporarily, Trigon Reneged on his promise of Freeing Lucas should Raven Join him, and Killed him, or so they thought.Category:Married Category:Green Lanterns Category:Yellow Lanterns Category:Rainbow Lanterns Category:Red Lanterns Category:Blue Lanterns Category:Star Sapphire's Category:Indigo Lanterns Category:Humans Category:Kryptonians Category:Wayne Family Category:Court of the Owls Category:Talons Category:Hybrids Category:Super-Powered Category:Meta-Humans Category:Mutants Category:Law Enforcement Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Alpha Lanterns Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Teen Titans Category:Wilson Family Category:League Of Assassins Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains Category:Return of the Talon Characters Category:Bad Blood In the Corps Characters Category:Titans Vs JLA Characters Category:Judas Contract Characters Category:Titans Category:JLA Category:Gothamites Category:Gotham City Residents Category:Gotham City Socialites Category:Court of the Bats Category:Wealthy Category:Assassins Category:Leaguer's Category:Business Moguls Category:Businessmen Category:Lazarus Pit Users Category:Lazarus Pit Owners Category:Fountain of Essence Users Category:Fountain of Essence Owners Category:Politician's Category:Former Members of the Court of Owls Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Justice League's Covert Operatives Category:Relatives of Bruce Wayne Category:Defenders of Jump City Category:Defenders of Central City Category:Former Assassins Category:Horsemen of Ra's Al Ghul Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Category:Males Category:Engaged Category:Bat Family Category:Arkham Asylum Category:Humanoids